The Great Holy Spirit
The Great Holy Spirit is the Hundred Eighty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 5, 2017. Synopsis Once a year had gone by, Paul Gekko was convined to let Tsunade to restore his flesh. Plot The Episode begins after 45 years. Tsunade checks on an unconscious Naruto. Because of his week of intense training, she concludes he will sleep for several days. Knowing that he hadn't mastered the Rasengan and believing it now impossible for him to do so before the challenge deadline, Tsunade begins to leave. Shizune tries to convince her not to help Paul due to being Kaguya's niece, but she is easily bested and knocked unconscious. At the meeting place of the Mushroom Kingdom's hidden Temple containing the entrance to the Pipe Maze. The next morning Naruto wakes up Shizune, the Nine-Tails within him having healed his injuries faster than the two women expected. Shizune tries to pursue Tsunade but is stopped by Iruka, who has been drugged by Tsunade and is having difficulty moving. At the Koop Star's secret chamber, Princess Peach is worried for Paul Gekko, Mario comforts her saying the very words "He will get us out eventually.... someday." and bide his time. Suddenly, Mario heard of opening a door, knowing that it is Paul (Tsunade in disguise thanks to the Transformation Jutsu) coming to the rescue who manages to land the Koop Star and knocked out the crew. Iruka questions Shizune about Paul's secret mission. Sakura notices Sasuke that Paul was feeding on, and asks what deal Tsunade had made with Paul. Along the way to the meeting spot Shizune explains the offer, and Kakashi realizes that he may really need to stop Tsunade. At Shroom City, the Mario Bros. sees a double pair of Paul. Tsunade revealed herself much to Mario's Shock, saying that his doppelganger turned into a woman version of Paul. Paul angrily tells the Mario Bros. that it's Tsunade that beat him to the rescue. Tsunade offers to heal Paul's body if he promises to leave Konoha to the Guardians. Which he agreed in shock saying that is why she cheated his attempt to rescue the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach, and Tsunade approaches him, preparing her healing jutsu. After healing Tsunade finished the healing his body, Paul notices his eye beams reviving Nawaki and Dan to Tsunade's side. Due to the Imperator Nawakai, Dan was greatly shocked to hear of the ability derived from the other Kekkei Genkai. Nawaki is then grateful for Paul for the 'rescue' from the explosive trap, shocking and forcing Paul to remember of the day that he accidentally traveled back in time, meeting him face to face while Dan recognizes the stranger who had sealed his wounds by placing his spirit fragment into Dan. After Tsunade bids farewell to Paul, thanked her for accomplishing what he didn't in life and apologized for causing her only hardship. He then told Tsunade that he would wait for her in the afterlife, but that she wasn't to follow him yet as she was his dream itself. Kissing her forehead before he uses the Spirit Transformation Technique to return the fragment that Paul gave him. Three Mega Men and the Goddess Althena in Fairy Tale like Flashback.png|Three Mega Man and Althena written in the stone tablet Koopalings and the Legend of Althena.png|Koopalings trying to harness Althena's power but was stopped by Dyne Paul returns to the other Jinchūriki and the guard introduces someone similar to the girl found in the planet. Jack hides while the girl introduced herself as Luna Ōtsutsuki to the Jinchūriki. She tells Paul that their Luna Noa's planet is a heavy crisis and they need reinforcements. Jack hears this and it reminds him of when he had to train to stop Aku from destroying his home. Due to the connection with smaller creatures, Paul and the Jinchūriki agreed to help Luna in exchange that if the planet is not taken by the Eggman Empire which Luna says yes. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Legendary Saints **Seiya **Shiryu **Hyoga **Ikki **Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Lyon Gekko **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage *Neutral **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon